Private Party (A Sakamaki Laito Story)
by KRedCali86
Summary: A Masquerade Party to celebrate Laito and his brothers' birthdays. What can go wrong? What surprises can occur? "Dark Princess" code name for a vampire who is like a ghost everyone. She stole Laito's heart but he won't admit it. What mysteries does Dark Princess hold and what type of woman is Dark Princess.
1. Preparations

Private Party A Sakamaki Laito Story March 15 It was five days before his birthday and the final arrangements were being made. An attendant approached him and said, "Prince Laito, here's the list of guests for your party. This sheet has the food that will be served and the last one has the list of entertainment. Is this fine with you?" The attendant waited for Laito to respond. Laito was studying all the lists thoroughly. He had a serious look on his face because he noticed one specific name was not on there. He sighed and handed the lists back to the attendant. "She refused the invitation. Everything is fine make the final preparations." He said. He had not seen her "Dark Princess" in weeks maybe months because she would appear then disappear before he could even approach or find her. He was unaware that she used her given name not her alias when she RSVP for the party. She was closer than he thought and it was a masquerade party as well. She was like a ghost to most because she would randomly appear then disappears from everyone's field of view in an instant. Dark Princess was just a code name no one knew her given name. Laito sat around until his brothers came to find him because a mysterious woman was at the mansion looking for him. "Laito, there is a woman at the door looking for you with a letter." Ayato said. Laito got up and headed to the door. He got there and noticed the seal on the letter. "Where is she at?" Laito asked. Ayato and Kanato walked back to the entryway. "The information you desire is in the letter. She will be at your party though." Dark Princess' messenger disappeared after handing Laito the letter. "Who's messenger was that?" Kanato asked. Laito opened the letter and read it. He nearly tore the letter in half when he got to the end. The letter burned itself after he got to the end. "That seal belonged to "Dark Princess" why would her messenger come here with a message for you. You invited her to your birthday party. What was in the letter?" Ayato questioned his brother. Laito disappeared in search of Reiji or Shū to get information on The Vampire's Den. He knocked on Reiji's door and did not get a response. He went to find Shū who would most likely be sleeping somewhere quiet in the mansion. Shū was also nowhere to be found. He walked back to the entryway and heard Shū and Reiji's voices there. "The Vampire's Den what a place to keep hidden. Dark Princess has kept it in top order though only renting it out for exclusive parties of the rich and famous for those outrageously high prices." Reiji said as he noticed Laito. Reiji tossed him a key. "She left you something in the room that key belongs to." Laito left the house and headed to "The Vampire's Den" in an abandoned building in a back alley in Tokyo. He entered the building like he did several times before. He went straight up to the second floor where there were private rooms. The room they used almost every time he came out to the building the clover room of lust and desire. He stood in front of the room holding the key. He stuck the key in the lock and turned it. He opened the door and nearly fell over. He saw a large nude statue of "Dark Princess" in the middle of the room. He walked over to it and touched it. He noticed a note or a card next to the statue. He read it to himself and smiled. This was the room where they spent many nights playing and enjoying each other's company. He exited the room locking the door behind him. He stuck the key in his pocket with a smirk on his face. His anger from early had dissipated and he headed back on home how the masquerade party would turn out. 


	2. The Party

March 20th Laito was preparing for his masquerade party. He could his brothers getting ready too because they were planning to celebrate with him. Ayato was dressed already and Kanato was just finishing up getting ready. Subaru, Shū, and Reiji were all waiting in the entryway for the triplets to come out so they could head to the party at The Vampire's Den. Kanato was the first one out though he was the final one to finish getting dressed. Laito was the next one out to the entryway. "What is taking Ayato so long?" Reiji asked as Ayato joined them in the entryway. "Here are your masks," Reiji said handing them all their masks for the party. "You are not allowed to remove them at all throughout the night." Reiji explained as everyone took their masks and put them on. They headed out to the limo that was waiting for them. They got into the limo and headed to The Vampire's Den for the party. The Vampire's Den The Sakamaki limo pulled up to The Vampire's Den. All the brothers exited the limo and walked to the entrance of The Vampire's Den. The man at the door signaled a security guard. The guard walked to the entrance and guided the brothers to their table. They looked to their right and saw the Mukami brothers sitting at the table by the far window. "Who is Dark Princess?" Ayato asked. Laito perked up a bit clutching the key that was in his pocket. Shū and Reiji both looked and noticed a woman descending the staircase. Everyone stood up as the woman descended the staircase to the main floor. She wore a golden dress and shoes and her mask was gold with orange and green trim. "Welcome to The Vampire's Den and to Sakamaki Laito's Birthday. Everyone enjoy yourselves tonight." The woman said. She was 176 centimeters tall, with long red curly red hair that was half way down her back, one of her eyes was not visible due to it being covered by her hair it was her sapphire eye which allowed her to she how a person would die and her jade eye allowed her to see what a person was truly feeling inside their heart. "Is that Dark Princess?" Subaru asked. He figured he would not get an answer to the question. "There is no mistaking that is Dark Princess." Shū replied confidently. He had only seen her one time. Laito's reaction confirmed it though. Laito had an off and on relations with Dark Princess when she was not working. Another person walked out with curly shoulder length red hair, they were around 188 cm (6'2) tall, and had sapphire eyes. "That cannot be "Dark Prince" her twin brother." Shū commented. Everyone watched his movements and noticed his golden mask with blue and purple trim. "They look a lot alike." Subaru said. "From records they are identical twins, he is the younger of the two and his name is known because he is a well known composer Yamato." Reiji said. Everyone was shocked especially Shū because he listened to Yamato's music quite often. Yamato was well known as a composer but also as a vampire as well. Dark Prince was a title that most people referred to him as though he disliked it he understood the meaning of being a pureblood dragon and what came with that. Dragon blood was a cursed thing among all vampires. "No one knows his sister's name though. That is hard to believe because she is a well known model who travels all over the world for photo shoots and events." Reiji added. He was confused at that revelation because Laito was around her so much but did not know her name either. 2 Hours Later The party went on as planned and Laito enjoyed himself so did Ayato and Kanato. Laito was sitting in a chair next to Dark Princess as Dark Prince brought out the cake. Laito stood up as Kanato and Ayato joined him on the stage. The candles were lit and the lights were out. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to them then the triplets blew out the candles. Each of them was handed a knife and they each cut the cake. Laito took the first slice of cake then Kanato and finally Ayato got his first piece of cake. The rest of the guests got their cake and went to their tables to eat. "This cake is sweet." Laito commented as he continued to eat his piece. Kanato was savoring his slice of cake. Ayato just ate in silence but he was enjoying it as well. Laito took his seat next to Dark Princess after he finished his cake. "He is getting a lot of stares." Kanato said as he finished his cake. They all noticed it as well. They were not kind stares either. All the men wanted to kill him. Yamato took the cart the cake was on back to the kitchen. Laito was still talking to Dark Princess about a bit of everything. The party was almost over when Laito returned to the table. "I am staying here tonight but I will be home in time to celebrate with the family tomorrow night." He said as he headed back over to Dark Princess. "We should head home now." Reiji said as he noticed they were the only ones left besides the Mukami brothers. "You are letting him stay here for the night." Ruki commented. "He owns a private room here plus she is here now." Reiji stated aware of the situation of allowing Laito to stay. Laito seemed more engaged when he talked to her. "He will be fine plus he would not miss our celebration tomorrow for the three of us." Kanato commented. He knew his brother well enough to know he would not dare miss something they did every year. They all left The Vampire's Den and went their separate ways. It was nearly dawn as well. Meanwhile with Dark Princess & Laito Clover Room of Lust & Desire They entered the room and headed straight for the bed. Laito removed both of their masks and put them on the nightstand next to the bed. He kissed her softly slipping his tongue into her mouth. He removed her clothes along with his. He pulled the cover over their bodies. He kissed her again allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. His hands roamed over her body resting on her hips. She broke the kiss and whispered her name into his ear. He smiled though he had figured out her name from the clues she had given him earlier during the party. He was shocked that they were cousins as well. "What are you going to do now?" Megumi asked. "The same as always nothing has changed." He said kissing her again. He wrapped his arms around. "Both you and your brother come to the celebration we are doing with just the family tomorrow on Kanato's birthday." He said holding her close to him. She looked at the expression on his face. She knew he was still a bit shocked that they were cousins but that did not change his feelings for her. Though he was still uncertain what they were officially, he knew that he would stick by her side no matter what happened. He was aware that other vampires hated dragons. Laito could not understand why Megumi and Yamato were so secretive about their relation to the Sakamaki family. Laito was fully aware of the fact that they both had taken their mother's maiden name after they killed her. The Mikaze name held more power than the name Sakamaki did. He started to drift off to sleep when he felt Megumi climb on top of him. She laid on top of him and fell asleep just like that. He just smiled and drifted off to sleep dreaming of a wonderful life with Megumi. Two vampire with two separate stories yet connected by blood. Family never stopped them from sleeping together. Both were free souls and enjoyed the other's company. Deep conversations and lustful desires drive their ambitions. Will a relationship spawn from their interactions? Cousins a title that means very little to these two do not make detours but let their lust guide them into experiences that make new stories for them. 


End file.
